Ikuto The Easter Cat
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: Read the title...


I figured the holiday called for a story…so I wrote this.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara is not mine!

"Ikuto The Easter Cat"

"Why am I here again?" Ikuto whispered to himself as he slipped into the Hinamori household using the front door.

Now you may be wondering…why the hell is Ikuto sneaking in through the front when he's usually using Amu's balcony? And to add on…it's the night before Easter, and I mean the holiday. (Don't know if they celebrate it in Japan, so let's just say they do.)

'_Oh right…it's because of that damn rabbit…_'

Earlier that same night…

Ikuto was just sleeping in his room when Yoru started pawing Ikuto's face…

"Ikuto, Ikuto! Wake up~nya!" The little chara whispered loudly as he started hitting Ikuto's ear.

"What is it Yoru?" Ikuto yawned as he flicked his chara away, intending to go back to sleep.

"It's a giant rabbit!" Yoru exclaimed as he landed on Ikuto's head and started tugging on his midnight blue locks.

"…Have you been hitting the catnip again?" Ikuto murmured as he sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No! I'm serious!" The chara shouted as he grabbed his master's face and turned him in the direction of his closet.

Ikuto blinked rapidly as he tried to decide if he was seeing things or not as he gazed at the unexpected. A six-foot-tall white rabbit sporting a yellow polka dotted bowtie was crouching by his closet, placing an Easter basket filled with goodies on the floor before turning to Ikuto.

"…Hello there Ikuto."

"Okay…either I'm going crazy, or I'm looking at the Easter Bunny." Ikuto muttered as he stood up from his bed, brushing down his black pajamas.

"You aren't crazy my boy, it's me, the one and only Easter Bunny." The creature chuckled as he too stood up.

"All right…this is unexpected." Ikuto said as he picked up his basket, gazing hungrily at the chocolate bunny placed inside.

"I know…hoping you would be still sleeping after I did my job." The bunny muttered as he took a seat on the bed.

The rabbit stretched as his nose twitched, fluffy tail quivering. Ikuto noticed bags under the mythical figures eyes.

"You look beat." He stated, popping a small chocolate egg in his mouth.

"You try delivering Easter baskets all over the world…"

"Must be tough…"

"Yeah…but I love my work."

Ikuto then took notice of what looked to be a sack near the window over his bed.

"That where you keep the baskets?"

"Yup…and I still have two deliveries left to make." The bunny stated as he took the sack and pulled out two baskets, one pink and one white, carefully wrapped in plastic to prevent them from spilling.

"Who are they for?" Ikuto asked curiously, nipping the edge of a Crunch bar.

"Amu and Ami Hinamori." The bunny stated, lying back on the bed.

"Really…"

"Yeah…but I'm exhausted from all the hopping around, I need a break…"

Then the Easter bunny looked over at Ikuto with a smile.

"…Ikuto, would you please deliver these for me?"

Ikuto stopped midchew on a chocolate coin, looking at the bunny with a "you're kidding, right?" look.

"You do this for me…and I get you an extra large chocolate bunny, one that'll last you a week."

Now how was Ikuto supposed to resist that offer? Chocolate and a visit to Amu's? Now that was a good deal…at least that's what he thought that at the moment…

Back to now…

"This is the last time I do a favor for a mythical holiday figure." He muttered darkly as he made his way upstairs, careful not to make any noise.

He quietly opened the first door he saw…only it turned out to be Amu's parents' room. He closed the door and continued down to the next door, silent as the night as he walked down the hall.

"But Ikuto…chocolate~nya." Yoru reminded him as the chara sat on his shoulder.

Ikuto nodded as he opened the next door to Ami's room. It was bright pink and plenty of music related items were inside. He walked over to the little girl's bedside and placed the white basket on the floor by the bedside table.

"Simple enough." He muttered as he closed the door to Ami's room.

He smirked as he made his way to the end of the hall, where he knew Amu's room was. He slipped in quietly as he made his way to her, her basket in hand.

'_She's so cute when she's asleep._'

Ikuto placed the basket by the foot of her bed before he looked at her. He noticed she seemed to be cuddling something as she slept. And you know what they say about curiosity and cats…

"Wonder what she has there?" He whispered to himself as he lifted the blanket enough to see the item.

He chuckled to himself as he saw what it was. Amu snuggling with a blue cat plush. Its fur was the same color as his hair, and it sported a black collar around its neck, a cross dangling form the collar.

'_A little weird…but cute._'

He reached out and stroked her head lovingly before he could stop himself. Amu muttered a little in her sleep before burrowing deeper under the covers.

"We should go~nya." Yoru whispered as he looked at his owner with a smirk.

"Right."

Ikuto had just opened the balcony door when…

"Ikuto?"

He turned to see Amu sitting up in her bed, eyes watching him curiously.

"Hey Amu-koi." He laughed as he closed the door.

She blushed and turned away, putting on her "cool-and-spicy" persona.

"What are you doing here you pervert?"

"…I had to drop something off."

Amu then noticed the basket at the foot of her bed. She slipped off the covers and picked up the basket, examining it before turning to him.

"You brought me this?"

"It was just a favor for, believe it or not, the Easter bunny." Ikuto explained as he watched her lift out a card.

"According to this…this is from you." Amu stated as she read him the card.

"_To Amu, Love Ikuto the Easter cat_"

'_That rabbit slipped that in?_'

Amu giggled as she pulled out a chocolate bar and nibbled on the edge of it, happy with her gift.

"Amu…"

"Thank you Ikuto."

Then she did something completely out of character, even for her. She got on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Amu blushed deeper than before and crawled back into bed without another word. Ikuto stood there for a minute before a smile, a true smile, came on his face.

"Bye Amu-koi." He whispered one last time before leaving.

When he returned home, he found that the Easter bunny had kept his end of the deal. But Ikuto saw a bit of irony as he discovered that the bunny had a strawberry flavored center.

'_Easter wasn't so bad this year._' He thought before breaking off a piece of the bunny's ear.

What Ikuto didn't realize was…well…

Amu sat on her bed enjoying her Easter candy with her charas, a mischievous smile on her face as she looked over at a camera.

'_Thanks for the candy Ikuto…and the black mail material. See you next year Easter kitty._'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dragonlover71491: Very bored when I wrote this. Read/Review


End file.
